Destranthis Fenthis
Destranthis Fenthis '''- Przywódca Gildii Aspell Informacje Historia Destranthis swego czasu prowadził wielką sektę która czciła Mazoku Mehelith. Była to bardzo potężna, wysokiej rangi Mazoku. Destranthis był jej najsilniejszym sługą więc miał możliwość prowadzenia jej sekty. Jednakże pomimo potęgi tej sekty, została ona rozgromiona przez Rycerza Ceifeeda tamtej ery - Penelopę. Mazoku Mehelith została praktycznie zniszczona na płaszczyźnie fizycznej i astralnej lecz zapieczętowała się w Destranthisie który był przy jej ostatniej walce. Dzięki temu zyskał jej moce (czyli demoniczne włosy). Mimo wszystko on też przegrał z Rycerzem Ciefeeda i trafił do lochu. Jakoś tak dziwnie się złożyło, że Penelope często odwiedzał Destranthisa i filozofował z nim o świecie i naturze dobra i zła. Można powiedzieć, że w jakiś sposób się zaprzyjaźnili. Destranthis dostał od władz specjalne zadanie. Miał pomagać zwalczać inne sekty Mazoku w zalążku. Ten podjął się tej misji, po to by nie gnić w lochach. On i Penelope zajmowali się razem zwalczaniem różnych złych grup. Wtedy też Destranthis poznał narzeczoną swojego przyjaciela, Aristę. Założenie Aspell W pewien normalny dzień zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Gdy Destranthis i Penelope rozmawiali sobie na błahe tematy jak im się to czasami zdarzało, nagle od Aristy zaczęła bić potężna złota energia. Jak się miało okazać, wcieliła się w nią sama Lord Of Nighmares. Przez jej usta oznajmiła dwójce mężczyzn, że ludzkość znowu zaburzyła porządek między dobrem a złem. Ludzie pod barierą stali się zbyt potężni w zbyt krótkim czasie. Rozkazała ona przedstawicielowi Mazoku oraz Shinzoku przywrócić balans na świecie. Destranthis przerażony i jednocześnie zachwycony mocą LON zauważył w tym szansę na odkupienie grzechów z przeszłości. Zresztą i tak nie miał zamiaru sprzeciwiać się samej Pani Koszmarów. Penelope nie był zachwycony ale również bał się przeciwstawić. Arista obdarzyła Destranthisa mocą Obstacli, bardzo potężnej technice defensywnej, oraz sprowadziła ze świata astralnego tzw. "Astralny Plan Zamulu" czyli wielką płaskorzeźbę z tajemnicami jej dzieci zwanych Zamulu. Penelope nie chciał żadnej mocy ale poprosił Panią Koszmarów by oszczędziła jego narzeczoną. Tak też się stało jednak Arista zmarła kilka dni później. W ostatnich słowach przewidziała najazd demonów na barierę. Gdy ta przepowiednia się spełni, Aristę beatyfikują jako pierwszego hosta LON. Po śmierci Aristy, Penelope wpadł w szał, uważał , że Pani Koszmarów zakpiła z niego. Destranthis obiecał, że ją jakoś uratuje. To wszystko działo się w roku 854. Destranthis zakłada Gildię Aspell i tworzy jej siedzibę w mieście Sable w Dills. Przyłącza do niej Rodimusa Falklara, którego prosi o zbudowanie aparatury, która utrzyma Aristę przy życiu. Tak też się staje. Destranthis oraz Penelope przechodzą proces przyzwania Zamulu i o ile ten pierwszy szybko uczy się korzystać z jego mocy (a dokładnie z mocy Zamulu Abholosa) tak Penelope ponosi śmierć podczas procesu. W ostatnich słowach błaga Destranthisa by zaopiekował się Aristą. Lider Aspell domyślił się, że kontrola Zamulu jest bardzo podobna do kontroli Mazoku i dlatego jego przyjaciel umarł. Postanowił więc zbierać ludzi do gildii jedynie z umiejętnościami kontrolowania Mazoku. Destranthis rozpoczyna zbierać ludzi do swojej gildii. W jej skład wchodzą Rodimus Falklar, Mudu Radun, Mazus Magnus, Mutaf oraz 4 bliżej nie określonych magów. Wszyscy z nich opanowali kontrolowanie Zamulu. Udało się również w tajemnicy zebrać pokaźną armię demonów. Plan Znoszenia Ludzkości W roku 857 w końcu dochodzi do ataku Aspell na państwa pod barierą. Plan Znoszenie Ludzkości polega na wybiciu za pomocą armii demonów jak najwięcej ludzi co poskutkuje przywrócenie balansu między dobrem a złem. Sam Destranthis bierze udział w inwazji (Lucy widzi go we wspomnieniach ojca Zielonego jak zabija ludzi w mieście Solaria). Pomimo wielu zniszczeń, Gildia Aspell zostaje pokonana a jej główna siedziba w Sable zniszczona. Destranthis znika razem z innymi członkami Rady i przenosi się na Przeklętą Wyspę Nevleską. Tam jednak zostają pokonani przez Przeklętego Króla Chemogena. Destranthis zarządza rozdzielenie się i zebranie sił w przyszłości gdyż uważa, że nie spełnił do końca rozkazów Pani Koszmarów. Uwięzienie Destranthis miał wiele czasu na zbieranie mocy i tworzenie nowych obstacli. Pewnego dnia natrafił na Mazoku Shatree, który sprawił, że stworzył według niego najpotężniejszego obstacla (takiego którego może zniszczyć jedynie siła z poza bariery). Żeby być całkowicie bezpiecznym postanowił wyrżnąć wszystkich którzy mieliby jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem poza barierą. Odnalazł więc kryjówkę klanu Shatree i zaatakował ją. Zabił kilku z nich ale koniec końców został zapieczętowany w podziemiach w państwie Kalmaart przez te demony. Dopiero w roku 892 (czyli 35 lat później), bariera która go więziła została osłabiona przez zabicie ostatniego z Shatree. Destranthis zostaje uwolniony przez nikogo innego jak Rosomaka. Od razu po uwolnieniu, Destranthis zbiera starych sojuszników i chce odtworzyć Aspell. Jednakże koniec końców odkładają te plany, bowiem wybuchła wojna między Państwami pod Barierą a Czarnymi Kośćmi która zabrała wiele ludzkich żyć i tym samym osłabiła ich moc i spowolniła rozwój. Odtworzenie Aspell W tajemnicy jednak Destranthis czekał na rozkazy od samej Pani Koszmarów. W między czasie zebrał nowych członków Aspell w tym: Silvergolda Eltagona, Christophera Adramelga, Katalizatora, Asperiona oraz Erikę Facechanger. W końcu św. Arista, którą biotechnologia trzymała przy życiu wydała rozkazy by szykować się do następnej inwazji na ludzi. Atak miał przypaść na rok 905 A.K więc Aspell zaczęło zbierać nową armię demonów, jeszcze większą niż kiedykolwiek. W tym okresie też, Aspell założyło nową bazę na Przeklętej Wyspie Nevleskiej w Zamku Le Chetau. Arista wydała również rozkazy by Silvergold stał się zastępcą Destranthisa oraz by odnaleźć Samarę Culgan i wcielić ją do rady Aspell. Destranthis ślepo podąża za rozkazami Aristy nie wiedząc, że jest manipulowany przez Mazoku Silvergolda i to od długiego czasu. 905 A.K - Le Chetau Jakieś dwa tygodnie przed planowaną inwazją Destranthis zostaje uwięziony przez złego Silvergolda techniką Astral Bind w świecie astralnym. Mimo tego gildia działa zgodnie z planem. Dochodzi do kolejnej bitwy między armią demonów a ludzkością. Sam Destranthis zostaje uwolniony z pułapki dopiero wtedy, gdy rozpoczęło się odrodzenie Shabranigdo. Wtedy dowiaduje się o tym, że był manipulowany przez Silvergolda oraz że większość jego ludzi z gildii zostało zabitych. Destranthis wkurza się do granic możliwości gdy dowiaduje się, że Silvergold wyrzucił ciało oryginalnej Aristy kilka lat temu do morza. Wpada w szał bowiem nie dotrzymał obietnicy danej Penelopie, że zaopiekuje się jego narzeczoną. Zabija Erikę, która podawała się za Aristę oraz staje na przeciw Smokom Czasu a dokładniej: Nicolasowi, Shiran, Lotharowi oraz Lobo gdzie ten ostatni zażywa Vaala i wpada w szał. Destranthis zadaje mu śmiertelne rany po czym odlatuje ścigać Silvergolda. 905 A.K - Góry Kataart Destranthis gubi ślad obiektu zemsty ale odnajduje miejsce gdzie odżywić się ma Shabranigdo. Tam czeka na Silvergolda w towarzystwie Rosomaka. Odnajdują go Smoki Czasu w tym samym czasie w którym pojawia się Silvergold i odradza Shabranigdo. Dochodzi do dużej walki na kilka frontów. Ku zdziwieniu Destranthisa, zostają mu zniszczone wszystkie obstacle i musi ratować się przyzwaniem Zamulu. Pomimo wyczerpującej walki, Smoki Czasu zabijają i Zamulu Abholosa i Destranthisa. Wygląd i umiejętności Destranthis był cichym, chłodnym mężczyzną który nie znosił sprzeciwu ale doceniał lojalność. Można nawet rzec że łatwo rozdawał zaufanie. Jednakże gdy ktoś mu podpadł, mógł być pewien, że ten mu nie odpuści. Chodził w Czarnym płaszczu a na twarzy miał czarną maskę. Posiadał długie, białe, demoniczne włosy o wielkiej sile defensywnej jak i ofensywnej dzięki Mazoku Mehelith którą zapieczętował w sobie w przeszłości. Potrafił przyzywać Zamulu Abholosa i kontrolować go, nie zatracając zmysłów. Okazuje się, też, że potrafi odtworzyć Astralny Plan Zamulu z pamięci (gdyż oryginalny zaginął). Potrafił używać demonicznych technik: '''GREATEST FIDELITY - Za Destranthisem pojawiało się białe światło które paraliżowało ofiarę. Następnie wysyłał czarne "pierścienie" które niszczyły ofiarę, która nie mogła nawet się bronić. DEEP NIGHTMARE - Technika sprawiała, że ofiarę atakowały własne moce lub bronie. Działała więc innaczej zależnie na kim została użyta. (np. Erikę zjadły własne iluzję a w przypadku Lobo, obróciły się przeciw niemu wszystkie jego bronie) Za pomocą włosów używał technik: LEO - Tworzył on z włosów wielką paszczę lwa która rozgryzała wrogów lub odgryzała im kończyny SHISHIHOU - Tworzył bazookę zakończoną ryjem lwa, który miał w buzi jeden z obstacli Destranthisa. Mógł używać mocy która była użyta do stworzenia danego obstacla. Dodatkowo mógł tworzyć potwory z włosów które owijały ludzi. One również mogły korzystać z techniki Shishihou. Jednakże najpotężniejszą techniką jaką miał były: 'OBSTACLE - '''Były to zwierciadła które stworzone były z konkretnej mocy (np. lód, woda, ogień). Na każdym z nich był znak opisujący z czego zrobiony był obstacl. Taki obstacl był niezniszczalny i zawsze chronił ciało Destranthisa. Dało się go zniszczyć jedynie mocą z której został zrobiony (np. ognisty obstacl niszczymy ogniem). Nie było mowy że jeden obstacl chronił drugiego bowiem pierwszeństwo miał ten, którego energia odpowiadała atakowi. Destranthis miał wiele obstacli ale kilka z nich uzyskał dzięki konkretnym osobom i były naprawdę potężne np: Obstacl z mocą Shabranigdo - od Samary Culgan Obstacl a nawet dwa z mocą Ceifeeda - od Rycerza Ceifeeda Penelopy Obstacl z mocą Pani Koszmarów - od świętej Aristy Obstacl z mocą z poza bariery - od Mazoku Shatree. Wszystkie obstacle zostały zniszczone bliźniaczymi mocami oprócz tego z poza bariery, który niszczy Miecz Sprawiedliwości Sailuune. Destranthis mógł obdarowywać obstaclami inne osoby np. Samarę albo swoje potwory z włosów. Ciekawostki *Smoki Czasu cofnęły się do tego świata (905 A.K) przeważnie dlatego iż tylko w nim dało się zniszczyć obstacl z mocą Pani Koszmarów. Tylko w tym czasie przy życiu był Coeg Wyniosły, który również miał te moc. *W świecie Smoków Czasu, Destranthis sam pokonuje 1/7 Shabranigdo. Cytaty ''"Co tu się kuuurwa wyprawia?!" - Po uwolnieniu z astralnego świata "Tak się składa że walka na kilka frontów to moja specjalność" -'' ''Podczas ostatniej walki w górach KataartKategoria:Aspell Arc